


Every Word

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [27]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Caught, Fluff and Smut, Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich Friendship, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Uses His Words, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Love Confessions, M/M, Mandy Milkovich Finds Out, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian tells Mandy everything about his crush, her brother.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204





	Every Word

Ian and Mickey started hooking up two years ago.  
It had started rather unexpected, but soon they would regularly meet up for sex.  
At first it was really just sex, Mickey was hot, had a great ass and liked it hard and fast and he could take it. It was the best sex Ian ever had, even though it was just jeans pushed to the knees in the back of the Kash'n'Grab store most of the time.

Then they sometimes randomly hung out with each other, usually between two rounds of fucking. Talked before or after the sex, talked about juvie or ROTC, about Ian's plans to join the military and about their fucked up families. Mickey wasn't much of a talker, he often just scoffed at the ginger, but he listened to every word he had to say though.

Then of course Ian started to have feelings for Mickey. He fell in love with him pretty quickly, didn't even notice it happening until it was too late. At first it was just a crush, a craving, a wish, now love.  
He had no idea how Mickey felt about him. He already didn't like talking about anything in general, but about his own feelings? About being gay? Never.

Sometimes he was cold to him, rolled his eyes and scoffed and grunted some responses. Sometimes he really just didn't want to do anything than get fucked and then he wanted to leave again. Sometimes he would sit next to him and listen to him talking. Sometimes he even got a smile from the Milkovich.

In those two years of fucking around, Mickey always refused to kiss him. He never got a reason why, but from the first time onwards, it was off the table.  
Now, two weeks ago it finally happened.  
Ian sometimes fucked other guys on the side, mainly when Mickey was in juvie, lately to trigger some jealousy in the Milkovich. One of those guys, his sister's boyfriend's dad to be specific, broke up with his wife and Ian and Mickey were supposed to rob his house.

Mickey was jealous of the old rich man, he was so jealous that Ian just had to say, that the thing he liked about Ned was, that he kissed him, and Mickey finally kissed him too.  
It was a short, sweet kiss, it wasn't sexual in the slightest, it was just pure affection, in the van in front of Ned's house.

It was two weeks ago, and Ian just had to tell someone about it!  
Of course, Mickey also didn't want to talk about this action.  
The only one that knew about them was Ian's brother Lip, but the guy never had anything nice to say about Mickey or their relationship so Ian sure as fuck wouldn't come to him with his crush.  
So that left Mandy, Mandy was Ian's best friend and actually the person he would go to, to talk about boys. But the problem was, Mandy was Mickey's sister.

Ian loved Mandy, but that girl was fucking blind. She didn't notice her best friend fucking her brother for two years. Even though they fucked right in the room next to her on multiple occasions.  
Mickey didn't want anyone to know about them or about him being gay, also not Mandy, so whenever Ian did tell her about Mickey, he had to be super careful and couldn't drop names.

Today he went home with Mandy because he finally needed to talk about the kiss. /> "Are you sure no one is home?", Ian asked when they sat in her living room.  
"Yeah, who is supposed to be here? Dad's in the joint right now."  
"What about your brothers? Mickey?"  
"All out, come on, you wanted to tell me about Mystery guy, spit it out!"

Ian chuckled, Mandy always got excited when Ian talked about that specific crush.  
"Okay, okay.", he grinned and looked at her, "He kissed me."  
"No!"  
"Yes", Ian laughed.  
"God, you said he didn't want to kiss you, like ever!"

"Yeah, that's what he said, but now he did."  
"And, how was it?"  
"It was amazing. I mean, it was completely unsexual. That made it so special, you know? All we do revolves around sex, the whole time. But that kiss... it's not like he accidentally kissed me during a passionate fuck, he actively came to me and kissed me, because he wanted to. I swear, I about exploded!"

"Well, you waited two years for a kiss, I wouldn't be surprised if you literally exploded and busted a nut just from that kiss", she laughed, "When was that?"  
"Two weeks ago", Ian shrugged. Mandy hit his arm.  
"Bastard, you finally got your kiss from Mystery guy and you didn't tell me right away?"

Ian chuckled.  
"So, did you kiss again since then? Did he let you kiss him during sex?"  
Ian sighed, "I told you, he isn't much of a talker. When it comes to feelings or talking about what kind of relationship we're having, he completely shuts down. We didn't talk about it. He didn't kiss me again and I'm not sure if I can just do that just because he kissed me that one time, you know?"

Mandy rolled her eyes, "That guy sounds so exhausting. I don't understand why you can't be with someone who is out, like you."  
Ian shrugged, "It's a bit more complicated, Mands. He is special... maybe he has problems with showing affection or talking about anything that has to do with being gay, but with good reason, his dad is a prick."  
"Whose isn't", Mandy scoffed.  
"My point is, maybe, one day, I get him to open up to me. Maybe I can free him from his insecurities... I'm sure underneath all the bad boy exterior is a sweet, caring man, a good guy who just fears to be killed by his dad if he ever finds out about us. Sometimes, he can be really cute and nice, funny... listens to me talking and... smiles at me... god that smile.", he looked at the ceiling.

"The good old, hard bad boy is actually a softie theory? Ian, you're worse than I am, this is not a teen movie. I tell you something, if it looks like trash, acts like trash and talks like trash, it's most definitely trash."  
Ian shrugged, "One man's trash is another man's treasure, Mandy. I'm sure there is this good man inside of him, and I want to meet him."  
"The way I got it, you're the nice man inside of him most of the time", Mandy grinned.

Ian chuckled and shook his head.  
"I'm serious. Of course, I like the cold, hot southside thug. He's so fucking hot, I want to spend my whole life with my dick buried deep inside of his ass while he just switches between moaning and playfully insulting me.", he sighed, "I just wish, he would be a bit more open, a bit more ready to talk about his feelings. I just want to know, if it's really just sex for him or if maybe... there could be more."

Mandy smiled at him.  
"You like him a lot, don't you?"  
Ian licked his bottom lip, "I'm in love with him", he admitted and looked at his fingers, "I never felt like this before, Mandy. I really fucking love that man. If Ned would offer me my own fucking mansion and enough money that I never have to worry about it again just so I stop seeing him, I wouldn't do it. I would always choose him over any other guy. I love him so much."

Mandy rubbed his arm gently, "That Mystery guy really must be special then."  
"He is", Ian smiled and rested his head on the back of the sofa, "But it just makes it harder. I'm so fucking in love and I never know what he is feeling, if he Is feeling anything for me at all. And once I think I figured him out, he's sending more mixed signals."  
"Maybe he himself doesn't know what he wants."  
Ian sighed, "Yeah, maybe. But that's not helping me. Even with that kiss. What if he regrets it? What if he never kisses me again? Or what if he does kiss me again, but just because it's a turn-on not because he has feelings for me. After all, that kiss was more of a jealousy- thing."

"My god, Ian. If you weren't so in love with him, I'd say dump his ass and look for someone who is willing to tell you how he feels and show you that he likes you."  
Ian gave her a look, "Yeah, right, 'cause that's what you'd do, huh?"  
Mandy rolled her eyes, "That with Lip is different. He kisses me while we fuck."  
"Still, You're in love with him and he isn't able to form any sentence that describes his feelings."

"Well, I don't go around and tell people, I think he's my damn soulmate", Mandy shrugged, "In contrast to you. "  
"Maybe he is my fucking soulmate", he grinned, "Maybe I will break down his walls and get him to be my boyfriend and love me. God knows, I'd sell my fucking soul for it... I'd sell my soul just for another kiss."  
Ian sighed deeply.

"I want to meet your dreamboy", Mandy sighed.  
"You know that's not possible. He doesn't want you to know who he is"  
"Then tell me more about him. What does he look like"

Ian grinned, "He's the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Toned arms, all strong from beating people up, his face is just.... I could spend hours just looking at him, and his eyes, Mands, they're so blue...." he shook his head, "I love watching him when we have sex, sadly we can almost never fuck face to face, but if he lets me do that, it's the most intense sex we have. Looking him in the eyes, seeing how his face changes when I make him feel good... I love everything about it. And his hands, whenever he touches me, I could melt in his hands. And his tattoos are a major turn-on as well." He laughed.

Mandy grinned and shook her head, "You're hopeless. Really, Ian."  
"Let me. I could go on about how perfect his ass is for hours. But it's not only his body. He's funny... smart... my shit-talking, bitch-slapping piece of south side trash." He shook his head, "I'd give anything to call him mine... be together with him, exclusively."

Mandy smiled, "I'll be right back, just gotta use the bathroom real quick", Mandy said.  
"What am I so cheesy, that you have to throw up now?"  
"Yeah", she grinned and got up.

"Hey", someone suddenly said when Mandy closed the bathroom door.  
Ian spun around quickly, eyes wide. There stood Mickey just a few feet away.

"Mickey?", he asked surprised. He swallowed, shit, what if he heard everything, "Since when are you here?"  
"Been in my room the entire time. Next time you want to talk to Mandy alone, you should check if you're actually alone"

Ian could feel himself blushing, he was completely fucked now. Mickey probably just heard every word Ian said. He was ready for Mickey to tell him coldly and emotionless, that there were no feelings involved and that he now would stop fucking him, because he didn't do feelings and relationships and the whole gay shit.

But instead, Mickey suddenly started smiling and walked over to the couch.  
Ian looked up at him confused.  
Mickey quickly leaned down and kissed him.

Ian gasped into the kiss. That was the opposite from what Ian expected to happen. The Milkovich sat down on his lap, straddling him while kissing him.  
This time it wasn't sweet and innocent in the slightest! It was a full on passionate, lustful, tongues clashing together, make-out kiss.

Ian was overwhelmed with the situation, he could only kiss him back, his hands on Mickey's waist, while Mickey's arms were wrapped around Ian's neck.  
Mickey only stopped when they heard the toilette flushing.  
He panted lightly and looked at Ian.

"High school bleachers.", he just mumbled before grabbing a blanket from the couch and getting up from him, then he went to the door, grabbed his shoes and jacket and left the house, leaving Ian behind completely stunned.

Mandy came back.  
"Ian? Are you okay? You're completely red in the face."  
Ian opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out.  
Mickey just kissed him, he full-blown made out with him on his couch after he probably just listened to Ian gushing about him and talking about how much he loves him.  
He couldn't even start to comprehend this.

"Ian?", Mandy asked again.  
"Sorry, Mandy, I have to go", he said and got up from the couch.  
"Go? To where?"  
"Uhm... Can't tell you. I just got the most confusing message ever."  
"Message?"  
"Yeah, talking about sending mixed signals. I have to go, I'll call you later, okay, sorry", he quickly left the house.

Mickey had said High school bleachers, that's where they usually met up to fuck... well it was one of the places they used as secret meeting point.

When Ian arrived, Mickey was smoking a cigarette, he sat on the blanket he took with him from the house.  
"Hey", Ian said quietly. Mickey looked up at him and patted the blanket next to him. Ian sat down a bit confused and looked at Mickey.

Mickey handed him the cigarette.  
"You were talking about me with Mandy, weren't you?", he smiled.  
Ian bit his lip, "That obvious?"  
"How many more guys would be stupid enough to refuse to kiss you?", he mumbled and scooted closer.  
"You heard everything huh?", Ian asked insecure.

Mickey nodded, "Every word", he whispered before pulling him in for yet another kiss.  
Ian kissed him back immediately, pulling him closer with his hand on the back of his neck and the other hand with the cigarette on his waist.

Mickey crawled on top of him again, straddling his lap.  
They separated after a few minutes. Both boys panting while looking at each other.

"It's not just sex" Mickey mumbled while looking him deep into his eyes, "I want you to know that. Not just sex for me."

Ian looked at him with wide eyes, "Are... are you saying, that you have feelings for me?"  
Mickey pressed his lips together and looked down, "You know it's... difficult for me to say that. But I'm saying that I'd give anything so you stop fucking other dudes that aren't me. And I want to make you happy and fulfil all your wishes", he said quietly.

"You want to be exclusive?" Ian beamed at him, "And... And my boyfriend?"  
Mickey smiled at the word, then he nodded.

"I want you to give me some time, alright?" He looked up at him again, "So I can... say it, say all of it. I just... I need time to bring myself to say it."  
Ian smiled at him, "I can give you all the time in the world. If you stay with me, I help you to get there, help you to not fear your dad anymore. I waited two years for a kiss alone."

Mickey bit his bottom lip and ran a hand through Ian's red hair.  
"Thanks, Army." He whispered and kissed him again. This time Ian took more control over the kiss, let his hands roam over Mickeys body and slip under his shirt.

Mickey broke the kiss again and grinned dirtily at him, "I want you to fuck me while I look at you" he whispered and licked his bottom lip, "While you kiss me."

Ian grinned as well and pulled him back into the kiss while pulling Mickeys shirt off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few months later.

Mickey lay on his back in his bed, at peace with the world for once.  
Ian had his head rested on his chest and half of his tall-ass body draped over Mickeys.

"You're a notorious cuddler" Mickey mumbled adoringly.  
Ian smiled left a small kiss where ever his lips could reach. He left his position half on top of his boyfriend.  
"I didn't say, stop." Mickey complained. But Ian just smiled and moved up towards him, so he could kiss his lips while getting between his legs again.

"Ready for round two?" He mumbled.  
"Already?" Mickey chuckled and wrapped his legs around Ian's hips.  
"That a problem for you?"  
"Not at all", he whispered and kissed him again.

Ian pushed the blanket down from on top of them, both were still completely bare from the first round a good ten minutes ago.

Ian reached for the lube. The good thing about the second round was, that he didn't need to open up Mickey again, even though both enjoyed a little foreplay and Mickey enjoyed being fingered by Ian, it was nice being just able to slide in right away knowing he wouldn't cause his boyfriend any discomfort.

Mickey groaned when Ian pushed in, since they were alone in Mickeys house he had no problem with being a bit louder than usual, something that was very welcomed by the Gallagher.

Ian thrusted into him in quick hard strokes, having Mickey moan with every single motion. The Milkovich had his hand in Ians red hair the other hand around his own dick.

Ian soon went from kissing his lips to kissing down his neck.  
"Oh, fuck, Ian right there!" Mickey moaned suddenly and moved his body against Ian's.

Ian grinned and tried to hit that spot over and over again while sucking a hickey onto Mickeys pale neck, having his boyfriend moaning and whimpering underneath him.

"Fuck, I love you" Mickey moaned and tugged on Ian's red hair.  
Ian looked up at him surprised and stopped his movement.  
"Why are you stopping?" Mickey complained.

Ian panted and looked at him.  
"Keep going Gallagher, I'm close" Mickey complained and tried to move his hips to fuck himself on Ian.

"You said it" Ian whispered, "I love you too, Mickey"  
"I know, but that's no reason to fucking stop"

Ian laughed brightly and kissed him before turning them around on the small bed so Mickey was sitting on top of him.

Mickey got the message immediately and started riding Ian. Ian had his hands on Mickeys hips, one hand wandering up his body to pinch his nipple. Mickey threw his head back and rested his hands on Ian's legs behind him while fucking himself on Ian's dick.

Ian always enjoyed Mickey riding him, he enjoyed the view of Mickey bouncing on top of him, blissed out face, sweat running down his body in the most erotic way.  
Ian grasped Mickeys dick, while the Milkovich was too preoccupied with making sure Ian's cock pressed right into the right spot again and again.

"Yes, fuck" Ian moaned, "Keep going, I'm close"  
Mickey didn't even think about stopping anyways, he was close to coming himself.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and Mickey froze on top of Ian.  
"Mickey?! Ian?!" It was Mandy who stood in the door with wide eyes.

Ian stared at her.  
"Fuck, Mandy!"  
Mickey got down from Ian quicker than the ginger could comprehend and pulled the blanket over the two of them.

"Fuck off!" He yelled at his sister.  
Mandy still stood there shocked.  
Ian quickly got his boxers from the ground and got up, shoving Mandy out of the room quite ungently and locked the door.

He knew, Mickey must be about to have a panic attack right now. When he turned around to his boyfriend, the Milkovich was indeed almost finished getting dressed again.

"Mick, hey, calm down. It's just Mandy, everything's fine."  
"Nothing's fine!" Mickey exclaimed, "What if she tells someone?"  
"She's your sister, Mickey, she wouldn't do that! And she's my best friend, she never told anyone about me."  
"Still, someone could find out through her!", he looked around the room panicking, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!"

"Mickey, hey" Ian walked up to him and took his hands, "Look at me, Mick, look at me." The Milkovich eventually focused both eyes on him, "She won't tell. Everything's okay."

"You said you locked the door" Mickey stared up at him.  
"No, I thought you did."  
Mickey looked like he was about to jump on his neck and suffocate him.

"Babe, I'm sorry okay? But it's just Mandy."  
"Just Mandy, well someone could have been with her! Next time maybe it's my dad, just cause you didn't lock the fucking door! And I told you to stop with the damn pet names."

"Shut up, you like it when I call you Babe", he smiled and kissed his grumpy boyfriends forehead.  
Mickey had nothing to answer to that.

Ian turned around and unlocked the door again, Mandy barged into the room in two seconds flat and threw the door shut behind her again.

"Are you two crazy?" She hissed.  
"Mandy, calm down.", Ian said.  
"Calm down? You're fucking my brother! What the hell, Ian? And you didn't tell me about it!"  
"Well, I think you can guess why!"

Mandy just scoffed and turned around to Mickey.  
"And you! You're fucking my best friend, are you out of your fucking mind? And that with an unlocked door, Dad could have come in here! And you didn't tell me that you're gay! I'm so fucking angry with the both of you!"

"Stop yelling at me, bitch. I can fuck whoever I want no matter if they're your fucking friends!"  
"That's so like you! Only thinking about your-fucking-self!"

She turned back to Ian, "And you, you have a boyfriend, you moron! Talking about great big love and fucking soulmates and now I catch you slutting around with my brother?"

Ian looked down at her perplexed and blinked a few times. He quickly looked at Mickey, who also looked at Mandy, shaking his head.

"What? You got nothing to say to that?" Mandy asked.  
Ian looked at her with raised eyebrows and looked from her to Mickey and back, asking himself, how blind Mandy actually was.

"Wait" it finally made click, "Are you saying..." she looked back at Mickey "He's the mystery guy?"  
"Uhm... yeah."  
Mickey only shrugged, "Ain't our fault that you're fucking blind."

"How could you fuck my brother for almost three years without telling me, Ian?"  
"To be fair, when you started banging my brother, you didn't tell me right away either."

"That's something different." She turned back to Mickey, "Why didn't you tell me you're gay?"  
"Because right now you're screaming it through the whole fucking south side, for one. Also, it's none of your fucking business. No one needs to know where who sticks what, except Ian. And you will keep your fucking mouth shut about it, you hear me?"

"Mickey" Mandy said softly and sighed, " How can you think I'd tell anyone? Especially dad."  
Mickey just shrugged and looked away from her.  
"Yeah, I know you're kinda having a moment here, but could you be cute siblings later? We were kinda in the middle of something here Mands."

Mickey looked at him and grinned when he looked at his boxers through that he could clearly see his straining erection, "How can you still be hard, Gallagher? As if my bitching sister wouldn't be the biggest turn off ever"  
Mandy hit his arm.

"Well, you're still in the same room as I am, so..." he grinned.  
Mickey shook his head, "You're such a softie. Mandy fuck off, I've got stuff to do."  
"Since when is Ian's name stuff?" She just mumbled before leaving the room.

Ian locked the door and came back to Mickey to kiss him.  
"So, where were we?"  
Mickey grinned, "Hey, I can suck you off, but she really turned me off, I'm not getting on you now again. Not while she listens."

Ian rolled his eyes and pecked his lips.  
Then he grinned dirtily and tugged his own boxers down, letting his hard cock jump out.  
Mickey looked down at him and was already sinking down to his knees, he loved giving Ian head.

"Hey wait" Ian pulled him back up and kissed him again, "Tell me that you love me again."  
Mickey scoffed, "You're greedy."  
Ian nodded and pecked his lips again, he lightly kissed his cheek and his neck, having Mickey chuckling.  
"I love you" he mumbled.  
"I love you too" he kissed his lips again, "Now get to work"

Mickey grinned dirtily and sank down to his knees.


End file.
